Death & Absolution
by Tamilya
Summary: Sometimes, past sins catch up to us. Sometimes, we even get a chance to atone for those sins. But are all sins forgivable?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Sometimes, past sins catch up to us. Sometimes, we even get a chance to atone for those sins. But are all sins forgivable?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning** : This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN** : So this Jasper is...well, he's a Major asshole. And Bella is...well, she's very angry. Rightfully so? Maybe...

* * *

Jasper ran back to the house as quickly as he could. Carlisle never interrupted his hunting trip - he knew better than that - so it had to be something serious. The text message didn't give any details, it simply said ' _Come home, now_ ', which made Jasper think something was wrong – _very_ wrong.

As Jasper came to the beginning of the wolves treaty line, he could smell an unfamiliar vampire's scent skirting the edge. The vampire had run through his current path and the scent was strong here. He stopped and inhaled deeply; lone female with no mate with her, he surmised, before continuing to run. If this was what the text message from Carlisle was about, he didn't understand why. A single vampire would be no match for their coven, even without his presence.

He reached the house, to find the others lined up outside, and he shook his head. They were sitting targets lined up in a row the way they were. He should have expected as much. Perhaps that is why Carlisle called – he was their 'leader' but when it came to combat, he'd no clue how to lead.

Jasper quickly inserted himself in front of Alice, pushing her behind him with a firm hand and receiving a small squeak of annoyance from her. He paid her no attention; instead, his eyes were glued to the female vampire staring down Carlisle a mere twenty feet away.

Her head cocked slightly to the side at his arrival and he could see her studying his positioning. Her ruby red eyes snapped behind him to Alice and then rolled back to Carlisle...ignoring Jasper completely.

Jasper growled low and indignant.

Carlisle smiled weakly. "And this is my other son, _Jasper_ ," he introduced.

The strange vampire's face morphed quickly to a sneer as her eyes snapped back to Jasper's. " _YOU_!" she snarled, her body lowering into an aggressive crouch. "It's _YOU_!"

Jasper regarded her for a moment and then took a step forward, putting himself front and center. Carlisle's hand on his shoulder caused him to raise an eyebrow before Carlisle snatched it away quickly.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," Jasper introduced himself with a small bow and a raised brow. "And what can I do for you?" he asked, his tone unimpressed. She was no match for him and not a threat in any way.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," she roared, drops of venom spraying from her mouth.

She was a pretty little thing, Jasper thought as he studied her further. All angry lion in a kitten body. Gorgeous, but weren't they all? Sexy...most definitely. He could just imagine her mews of pleasure while her kitten claws sought purchase in his skin... If he didn't already have an arrangement with Alice, that is.

"You can try, darlin'," Jasper addressed quietly, receiving a scoff from Alice for his endearment, which he ignored. "Many others have," he goaded, while reaching back and yanking his t-shirt over his head, revealing his scars to her.

He heard her small gasp as she took him fully in.

"Jasper," Carlisle admonished but said no more. Jasper ignored him also.

"But you should know," he continued, pacing a few steps and closing the distance on her. "That I don't leave any scars," he growled lowly.

He saw and felt her waver and then her resolution. So she was prepared to die? So be it.

She lunged at him and he quickly stepped to the side to avoid her attack. Toying with her.

"Tell me...what is your name, darlin'?"

"Bella," she spat at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Bella," he nodded. "How do you know me... _Bella_?" He watched her circle, looking for an opening. She was being more careful, more calculating, a move he could appreciate. She at least showed more tactical ability than the rest of his coven, he'd give her that, but she was no match for him and she knew it. And yet, she continued.

"You killed my family! You drained them, you monster!" she all but screeched, causing birds to fly from trees miles away.

That pulled Jasper up short. He killed a lot of people, so it was very possible. But if he had killed her family, how would she even know he did it?

"And how do you know it was me and not some other vampire that fed on your family, Bella?"

"Because _you_ made _me_... _this_ ," she growled before lunging at him again. Jasper reached his arm out and grabbed her by the neck, spinning her around, he slammed her up against the nearest tree. Pine needless rained down around them. He'd had enough of toying with her.

"I've never sired anyone other than Peter and Char," he spat directly in her snarling face as he tightened his grip.

He dropped his hold and stepped back, looking down at her. "You lie." And yet he knew she wasn't, he could feel her emotions loud and clear. There was no deception coming from her and the large, thick scar he had felt beneath his finger tips on her neck a moment ago was enough to tell him that he was the one that was a liar. But how?

"You meant to kill me. Left me for dead," Bella explained his unspoken question, sagging against the tree at her back in defeat. She couldn't kill him – not yet – he was too strong. She'd need to train more, to learn how to fight better. Garrett's lessons hadn't been enough. "You left me to burn for days...alone," she said. "I had to lay among my family's rotting corpses, you fucking monster!" she sobbed, pure hatred staring up at him.

"That doesn't explain how you know it was me," he countered weakly.

"She called you that," Bella argued.

"She?" Jasper asked, an uneasy feeling settling in his chest.

"The brunette vampire. She called you that...she called you 'Jasper'," Bella sneered, watching the recognition cross his face.

Jasper took a staggering step backwards.

Well, fuck.

* * *

 **AN** : Well, fuck, indeed.

Do you think I should bother continuing this story?

If there's interest, then I'll take a bit of time to get a few more chapters written before I post more. Right now I have the second and third chapter written.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! Since you said 'yes' and 'hell yes', here's some more...

* * *

Jasper silently turned around and started to walk away. He couldn't deal with this shit. To look at her...to remember that night. Fuck, he had to get the hell away from her.

Bella was on her feet in an instant. "Where the hell are you going?" she yelled, incredulous.

"To finish my hunt," he responded, not even bothering to turn his head or stop.

"You're _leaving_?" she snarled, her fists clenched at her side. After what she had just told him, he was going to ignore her and _leave_?

Jasper finally stopped at that and half-turned to face her. "You came here to kill me, right?" he asked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised and tone mocking. "But you aren't capable of doing that. So we're done here and I'm leaving," he stated, turning around again.

Bella thought that he should _run_ away, like the coward he was being, but then she watched intently as Jasper paused once he reached Carlisle's side. Even among his own coven, his moves were so calculated, she noted.

"You knew she was looking for me?" Jasper interrogated.

"She asked if you were here or if we had seen you," Carlisle explained calmly.

"Funny how your text message didn't say any of that," Jasper growled, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I...I knew you were more than capable of handling whatever happened," Carlisle defended weakly.

Jasper's eyes narrowed on Carlisle a moment longer, checking for any deception, and then he once again continued on his way. Their stupidity was going to get them all killed someday, Jasper mused.

"Who was she?" Bella demanded, her eyes glaring a hole into Jasper's retreating back. He owed her some answers, at the very fucking least - since he wouldn't die.

Jasper's steps faltered but didn't stop.

"They only referred to her as 'Mistress' when they took us," Bella added when he didn't answer her.

Jasper felt a chill run down his spine. He growled with gritted teeth before finally breaking into a run.

" _Coward_ ," Bella whispered, knowing he would still hear her, her tone burning with hate.

The silence was deafening after Jasper's departure. All of them stared at her, like she was an exhibit on display. She didn't know what to do now that her plan had failed. She couldn't kill Jasper, _yet_ , and she hadn't planned for that outcome. She supposed she should turn around and leave, but it was like she was rooted there waiting for something; she just didn't know what that something was.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she slowly pulled it out, rolling her eyes at the line of vampires still watching her every move. Their eyes snapped down to the phone in her hand. Glancing down herself she saw it was a text message from Garrett: " _Are you okay?"_

She sighed. No, Gar, she wasn't fucking okay.

"Bella," Carlisle said suddenly, startling her. "Sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?"

Bella was really sick of that question, so she chose to ignore it, twice. "How can you let him live with you? He's a goddamn monster," she hissed, instead. Maybe they could be useful and give her some answers, since Jasper wouldn't.

It was the one in the back with short hair, Alice, that responded first, "Bella, you don't even know him," she said with a roll of her eyes.

The tall blonde, Rosalie, glared back at Alice. "Do _you_ even know him, Alice?" Rosalie scoffed. "Just because you fuck, doesn't mean shit."

"Rose!" The caramel colored haired one, Esme, scolded.

"What? It's the truth," Rosalie said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Bella, Jasper is...complicated," Carlisle tried to defend, unsuccessfully. "If you'd like to come inside, we could sit and talk about it more," he offered, his hand motioning to the large white house behind them. The house was huge and a bit pretentious, Bella noted. She much preferred the log cabin that Garrett had built for them – it was cozy and warm and it felt like home.

"Isabella," The bronze haired, Edward, interrupted rudely.

"It's Bella," she growled. No one called her that. Only her father ever got to call her that. And he was dead, at the hands of a monster named Jasper. A monster they call _son?_ _Family?_ What the fuck was wrong with them? Maybe they're all just like Jasper then. Maybe going into that house wasn't such a good idea. What if it's a trap?

"Sorry, I just assumed it was short for something...," Edward apologized, shaking his head. _"Bella,_ do you have some kind of gift?" he asked, his eyes scrunched up in frustration.

"No. I can't read her at all," Edward said while addressing Carlisle.

Bella watched their exchange and then laughed. Which just caused all eyes to stare at her like a lab rat all over again.

"I can sense and shield against mental abilities, Edward," she explained. "And you can stop trying to read my mind now. You know that's really intrusive and impolite – you never even asked first," Bella chuckled with a smug smirk. She didn't add that Garrett thought she might have the capability of projecting her shield onto others. But although Garrett had tried many times to bring it out of her during their training, there was no hint of anything more. He chalked it up to him not having any gifts to work with. Or maybe he just looked at her with rose-colored glasses far too often.

Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"And, Alice? You can stop trying to _see_ if I'm going to try to fuck Jasper," Bella added, annoyed and disgusted. "I want to _kill_ him, not make him cum."

Esme gasped and Bella rolled her eyes. Alice huffed and stalked back into the house behind them without a word. For a brief moment, Bella wondered if killing Alice would have any affect on Jasper; unfortunately, she didn't think it would. After all, he left her there with a strange vampire who had just tried to kill him. How much could he really care?

The big one, Emmett, began to silently shake until loud bursts of laughter came thundering out of him and he was soon doubled over. "Did you... see... her...face?" he choked out in between fits of laughter.

"I like you, Bella," he said after he calmed down.

Bella sighed again.

She couldn't say the feeling was mutual.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you think Bella's the only vampire to ever call Jasper a coward and live? Hmm.

A little teaser: Next chapter answers some big who, when, and where questions. ;)

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing - I love reading your feedback!

For future reference, Jasper is 21 in human years and Bella 18 in this story.

Now let's get some answers...

* * *

Jasper ran until the buzzing of his phone became a constant loop of buzzing and he couldn't stand it any longer. "Who the fuck?" he growled, stopping and pulling out his phone.

Well, he should have known.

" _What_?" he snapped.

"Not a very nice greeting for your favorite person, Jasper," Peter snickered on the other end.

"I'm not in the mood. Spit it out."

Peter sighed long and dramatic. Jasper was two seconds from hanging up on the fucker.

"We're on our way. Should be there soon, Major," Peter finally answered, his tone serious and very un-Peter-like.

"I don't need you for this, Peter," Jasper argued.

"Yes. You do. Be there soon," Peter stated and hung up, not waiting for Jasper to argue more.

"Bastard," Jasper said, shaking his head. The urge to throw his phone was strong but that wouldn't do him any good.

Instead, Jasper slammed his fist into the nearest tree causing it to topple over with a sharp crack. He watched it fall and then slumped down at the base, his head resting back against the tall stump. " _Fuck!"_ he yelled to the surrounding forest.

His head shook in disbelief as a familiar voice answered him only ten minutes later, "No thanks, Major."

Jasper just continued to shake his head, his low growl the only greeting as Peter and Char slowed to a stop in front of him.

"I did say _soon_ ," Peter defended lightly, his hands up, palms out and eyes wide. It didn't go without notice from Jasper how Peter angled himself in front of Char, though, just in case.

"Major," Char whispered, concern radiating from her. He hated pity and the way she was looking at him right now.

"What do you _know_ ," Jasper asked, his eyes flickering up to the brilliant red of his long time friend and brother.

Peter pushed down a small nearby tree and sat down on it, crossing his legs slowly. "You tell me," he said, his fingers brushing a stray piece of bark from his jeans.

Jasper answering snarl filled the air. This wasn't a fucking therapy session and he had had enough of Peter's games to last the rest of eternity.

"Peter," Char admonished him in a whisper. "Don't provoke him. Not now."

"I'm not," Peter defended, turning slightly to face his mate. "You know that's not how this shit works. My gift isn't absolute. I'm not going to lead him to any conclusions. He's got to figure this shit out himself."

Jasper stared at Peter. Peter stared right back. Char stared at both of them, waiting out their manly stubbornness.

"You do know that the sooner you talk to us, the sooner we leave..." Peter offered with a raised brow.

Jasper scoffed. He knew the likely hood of them leaving was zero after he told them everything, and yet he was going to do it anyway, for some masochistic reason.

"Fine. Do you remember the raid in 1883 in that small nothing town outside El Paso? Daniel was building a small army and Maria sent us to wipe them out before they could get any bigger?" Jasper asked.

Char shuddered and sat down next to Peter. "I remember," she said quietly, her body leaning into her mate's. Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him.

"She'd starved us. For weeks," Jasper continued, his eyes darkening. "Said it was incentive to do a proper job." Jasper paused then to study his two friends; their eyes held nothing but understanding. They'd been right there through it with him – they knew all the horrors, first hand.

"She wanted to reward me, personally, afterward. Or so she said. Maria's emotions were always so guarded around me. Even when she was obviously angry, there was just this neutral emotion she projected in my presence...almost like a nothingness. She took me to a small barn on the outskirts of the town and I thought that might be where she was finally going to try to kill me. That maybe I'd outlived my usefulness, too. I was preparing to fight, but instead what I found waiting there was a family inside... _my reward_. A father, a mother, and their teenage daughter."

"Oh, Jasper," Char whispered, her heart breaking for him.

"They were huddled in a corner, with the father trying to protect them. He'd been the small town's sheriff and still wore his uniform," Jasper said, his eyes seeing the scene so many years ago still so fresh in his mind. "He begged me to take him and let his wife and daughter go.

"I killed him first. I remember whispering in his ear that he had a deal. I made him think I was going to let them go. It only took me seconds to drain him, I'd been so damn thirsty," he growled and studied the earth at his feet. "I took the wife next. She was screaming hysterically while the daughter tried to calm her...comfort her. I remember her blood was sweet, delicious. I took a bit more time draining her than I needed to, savoring her taste... Fuck," Jasper cursed, his now black eyes finding his friend's compassionate ones once more.

"You know it's not your fault," Peter tried.

"Like hell, Peter," Jasper sneered. "The girl? The girl sat in the corner staring at me; her mother's blood still running down my face while her father's blood lit my eyes. And there was nothing. No screaming from her. No emotion from her. Not even fear. Just _nothing!_ And I _hated_ her. It reminded me so much of Maria in that moment that I didn't just bite her... I tore her fucking throat out!"

"But, somehow, she still changed?" Peter asked, his tone soft. He already knew. It was why he was there after all.

"Maria called for me as I was finishing feeding on the girl. Seeing me tear into her so viciously had excited her, _the sick bitch_. She wanted to head back so that I could fuck her the rest of the night... _her reward_ ," he said with a look of disgust twisting his face.

"I thought the girl was dead. I didn't know," Jasper vowed. "I would have never left her alive on purpose."

Jasper's eyes bore into Peter's then and the pain Peter saw and felt just about brought him to his knees. Char let out a panting exhale under the weight of it all beside him.

"You know," Jasper mused. "There's a thick scar the entire left side of her neck from me, and I wonder... Does she even remember the part where I ripped her throat out that night? Could she even tell the fucking difference at that point?"

Jasper had survived so much at the hands of that sadistic bitch. All Peter and Char ever wanted was for him to find the same happiness in this life after Maria as they had. It wasn't fair, none of it.

Jasper sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and rested his head wearily back against the tree stump.

"She's my mate, isn't she?"

Peter swallowed against the knot of emotion. No, it wasn't fucking fair.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN:** So now you know some who, when, where...and _why_. But do you think any of it will matter to Bella? Could _you_ forgive him killing someone you loved?

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you're not losing interest? I know it's a dark story, but it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here's some more...

* * *

"It doesn't fucking matter anyway," Jasper said, his eyes still closed.

Peter stared at him. Surely, he didn't mean that. He glanced over to his mate for help. This relationship shit was way out of his league.

"She's your mate. What do you mean that _doesn't matter_?" Char asked quietly, a concerning frown on her face.

" _My mate_ " Jasper hissed, his eyes opening and pitch black. "Called me a _coward_ earlier! And do you know how fucking hard it was not to turn around and show her just how uncowardly I really am? After everything I've already done to her? She thinks I'm a monster; and she's not wrong."

"That's not fair – to either of you. She doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know your story. Give her a chance to hear your side of things," Char urged. "And you wouldn't have hurt her again, Jasper. I know you wouldn't have."

"Maybe so, but she'll be better off without me. She leaves, and things can go on the same as they were for both of us."

"You think she'll leave?" Peter asked. "She might not realize you're mates yet, but I guarantee she ain't going nowhere."

"Then I'll _make_ her leave, Peter."

"And you think you won't follow after her like a puppy dog on a mating bond leash?" Peter scoffed, before finding black eyes glaring a warning at him.

"Watch it, Peter," Jasper growled.

"Watch what? Watch you give up the chance at the one damn good thing to happen in your life since that twisted bitch's claws were removed from your skin? Fuck that!" Peter yelled, standing up. "No, it's not going to be easy. But these are the cards you've been handed and the man I know, the one who has never once backed down in his entire life, would _fight_ for her! Are you seriously going to accept _defeat_ so easily?"

Jasper slammed Peter into the ground, hard. Char gasped, her hand covering her mouth, but didn't make a move towards them. She knew better then to try to interfere – it would just makes things so much worse if Peter thought she was in danger.

"There's nothing human left in me, and you fucking know it! Hell, you've seen first hand what I'm capable of! And so has she!" Jasper spat in his face before releasing his hold and standing over him.

Peter shook his head sadly against the ground beneath. "I have seen it. I'm seeing it right now, and you're wrong," he argued, his tone soft. "You're a good man, Jasper. You always have been. Give her, _and yourself,_ a chance to see what we see."

"Christ, Peter." Jasper shook his head. "I killed her _family_!"

"I know," Peter said slowly standing up.

"And that scar on her neck..."

"It won't be easy," Peter conceded, his arm reaching out for Char. He tucked her protectively into his side and gently kissed her forehead. Char sighed softly and held onto him tightly.

"But nothing worth fighting for ever is."

~~~~~D&A~~~~~

Bella's phone buzzed in her hand. Garrett had texted her again. She'd never replied to his previous text and he was probably really worried at this point. _"Hang on, baby. I'll be there in 15 minutes.,_ it read.

 _What_? How the hell would he be there that quickly? Unless... unless he fucking followed her? Bella instantly spun around and faced the forest, a scowl on her face. Did he not trust her to handle this, is that it? She supposed he might have been right, considering Jasper was still living, but still... _following her_? He had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

"Bella?" Carlisle called to her. "Is something wrong?"

Bella spun back around. "Um, Garrett, is on the way," she mumbled, her gaze snapping down to stare at the text message again in confusion.

"Garrett?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"He's my...friend," Bella explained, not really wanting to divulge the complexity of their relationship to them. She wasn't sure she even knew the definition of their relationship, or if one even existed for what they were to one another. Friends with benefits? Maybe. Just so much more complicated.

"Bella, Garrett wouldn't happen to be tall, sandy brown hair, a small scar on his right cheek?" Carlisle asked, pointing to his cheek, his suspicion rising.

Bella blinked in confusion at him. "You know Garrett?"

Carlisle chuckled, his smile wide. "Oh yes, Garrett is a good friend of mine. I've known him a very long time. He's a friend of all of us, actually," he said and everyone nodded their agreement with fond smiles.

Bella stared at him, keeping her face neutral while her mind tried to comprehend how what he was saying could be even remotely possible.

"Especially Jasper," he added after a moment, gauging her reaction.

Bella's face fell, along with her heart.

 _He was friends with Jasper, too?_

"I don't understand. He _can't_ know Jasper," she argued vehemently. It couldn't be. It just didn't make sense. Why would Garrett _lie_ to her? And especially about _that_ for so long? She didn't believe it. She didn't believe _them_. He would never to that to her...he wouldn't.

"Garrett sent you here to find Jasper I'm assuming?" Carlisle asked, trying to put the puzzle together.

"He said his informant told him that Jasper might be with a coven of animal drinkers and that he heard of a coven like that here in Forks. So I came to see."

"Bella... Garrett knows that Jasper is with us and has been for some time now," he said, his tone full of kindness and compassion. Carlisle didn't know why Garrett would lie to her, and it really wasn't any of his business, but she looked so lost in this moment - he felt she deserved truth and honesty from him at the very least. "He's visited us a couple of times at this very house over the years."

"No," she argued weakly, her head and her body shaking in denial.

"Looks like he lied to you," Edward said, bluntly.

"Shut. Up," Rose hissed, shoving him and giving Bella a sympathetic and whispered, "I'm really sorry."

That was when Bella felt the first true prickling of betrayal.

And fuck, if it didn't hurt like a bitch.

* * *

 **AN:** Ouch. Do you think Garrett's just a liar? What could his motives possibly be? **  
**

More on their relationship and his motives will be revealed next chapter when we finally get to meet Garrett himself. ;)

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Fyi, I'm going to be adding some music links to my profile. They won't be chapter specific songs, just more of a general playlist/mood music for this story.

Now, let's meet Garrett...

* * *

Garrett quickly ran the familiar route to the Cullen's home. He knew Bella would be angry when he got there. She would probably assume he had followed her, but that wasn't _technically_ the case. Though he planned to let her believe that he had.

He couldn't tell her the real reason...

Over the years, the Volturi would secretly call upon him from time to time to scout and spy on persons or situations of interest. While the Volturi had the best tracker and guardsman at their disposal, they were not stealthy in any way. Garrett, however, was very good at surveillance and reconnaissance – sort of a 'gift', he supposed – and when Aro requested your services, you didn't decline without good enough reason. Not if you valued your life anyway. So Garrett would spy and gain information for them and do it without his presence or connection to the Volturi ever known.

That was how he'd met Bella...

Over a century ago, he'd been sent to scout the area after Maria had raided a small town. Aro wanted a report on the size of Maria's army and to know if any of Daniel's army had survived the attack.

There wasn't any survivors except for Bella. She was wandering in the woods nearby, just a day or two old. Alone, feral, and so very beautiful. He couldn't leave her there with the threat to expose them all and yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn her over to the Volturi to handle either.

So he took her home with him...

It was a long while before she even trusted him enough to tell him what she remembered from that night. Garrett quickly realized who had been responsible for her parent's death and her change, even before she told him the name she remembered. After that, Bella had vowed vengeance and begged him for years to train her to fight. So he finally did, and he showed her everything he knew. But not for the purpose of killing Jasper like she thought – which he knew was not even a possibility.

It was necessary for her to be able to defend herself...

While she didn't know of his connection to the Volturi, and he aimed to keep it that way, Aro knew of her existence and her gift. Fortunately, Aro respected and needed Garrett's services enough to not push the issue when Garrett would decline Aro's invitation for Bella to meet them. But Garrett wasn't foolish enough to think that that couldn't change some day. Aro was unpredictable at best, and caution was most definitely warranted when dealing with him.

This time, Aro had requested Garrett scout out a situation in Seattle. A vampire possibly building an army. That was why he was so close to the Cullen's home. Of course, he had planned it this way once he was given word of his latest mission's location. What better timing? He knew she'd be disappointed once she learned that she couldn't kill Jasper and he knew that he'd be close by should she need him.

Garrett hated lying to her and there was many times when the guilt ate at him so badly, he would open his mouth to tell her everything, only to snap it closed again.

 _Everything he did was to keep her safe_ , he reasoned. Everything he did, was done of out love...

Garrett wasn't deluding himself – he knew he and Bella weren't mates. Just one touch of her skin had told him that wasn't the case. Still, he had fallen in love with her anyway. He wasn't even sure when it had happened. The first time they made love? No. It was even before she gave him her body. But Garrett wanted all of her, not just her body. He believed that they could be happy together... if she would just allow it; if she would finally let her quest for vengeance go.

Maybe.

Maybe she would give him her heart, too...

Garrett was in the midst of his most recent assignment when he texted to check up on her. He had expected to hear her disappointment, but when she didn't answer, he'd grown worried.

She still hadn't responded, which was not like her, at all.

 _What if she hadn't followed his directions about the wolves' territory? What if her damned curiosity got the best of her?_

 _What if he'd been wrong, and Jasper actually hurt her?_

Garrett ran faster.

*****D&A*****

Bella sat stiffly in the plush chair. She didn't feel like pretending to be comfortable, because she wasn't. The Cullens sat around her, their posture lax and human-like. Bella thought it absurd. Why pretend to be something you're not? Was this their entire existence? Pretending to be human? How exhausting must that be.

She looked down at the silent phone resting on her thigh. Garrett hadn't texted again, not that she expected him to. How could any of this be possible? Could he really have been lying to her all this time about Jasper? The thought made her vision blur and her hearing become muffled. She felt her body sway in the chair and clasped onto the armrests to hold herself in place.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella heard Edward faintly ask.

"I think she might be having a panic attack," was the muffled response.

"Is that even possible?" an incredulous voice asked.

"I don't know, Emmett," Carlisle said, his worried eyes focused on Bella.

They all watched her warily as she swayed in the chair, her eyes brimming with venom, hands clenched onto the armrests, staring down at her phone like it held all the answers.

Rosalie's heart broke watching Bella's reaction. She had obviously felt betrayed by Garrett. The memory of her own betrayal propelled her forward without conscious thought, and caused her to slowly approach Bella's chair.

"She's not having a panic attack, you fools," Rose threw over her shoulder. "She's been betrayed by someone she deeply cares for and trusted." Rose recognized it all too well.

"Bella," Rose said softly, kneeling down beside the chair. "Is there anything we can do?"

Bella's head rose and turned towards Rosalie. "He lied?" Bella asked, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know," Rose replied, her hand cautiously reaching up and lightly brushing some hair out of Bella's face.

"All these years? He _lied_ to me?" Bella asked again.

Rose then watched as a single drop of venom spilled over Bella's lashes and trailed down her face. Rose gasped along with everyone else – everyone, except for Emmett, that is.

"Oh fuck no," Emmett growled instead. "Where is that fucker? Is he still on his way? I'm gonna kick the shit out of him!"

"Emmett," Esme chided, but her hand was clasped over her heart as she too stared at Bella.

Esme sure hoped Garrett had a damn good explanation.

* * *

 **AN:** What a tangled web he weaves. I'm not so sure, Esme...

What do you think?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing!

I'm sorry y'all, I know the chapters are short, but with my schedule it's the best I can do and still update weekly. If you really, really hate them, I can switch to longer chapters but it would mean only updating once a month (or more).

Let me know what you prefer?

Back to the story...

* * *

Garrett quickly found Bella's scent trail leading to the Cullen's home and followed it. Relief filled him when he scented the trail skirt the wolves' treaty line but not cross it.

Still, she had cut it awfully close. She was so damn stubborn that way. When he'd warned her about the wolves, Bella's curiosity had peaked. She had asked him just about a million questions he didn't have the answers to. Strangely, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

He spotted the house through the trees and came across Jasper's fresh scent. Garrett could see where there had been a small skirmish and marks on a large nearby tree; as if someone had been slammed against it. His breath caught on a growl. Would Jasper have actually hurt her? Garrett couldn't imagine it, not the man that he knew Jasper to be now, anyway.

He sprinted the remaining distance to the Cullen's front door. Garrett pushed the door open a little more forcefully than necessary, causing it to groan and partially splinter.

Garrett's eyes quickly sought out her face in the room. Bella's back was turned towards him, her long mahogany hair catching his attention. She'd had it up when she left and must have decided to listen to him for once, and wear it down to hide the scar on her neck.

That scar.

Garrett didn't blame Jasper; Jasper had lived in sheer hell under the control of Maria for decades. He could only imagine what horrors had happened that night to cause Jasper to lose control. Garrett assumed the large scar was from her throat being torn open, but he had never told Bella that. Sometimes, though, he would catch her looking at it in the mirror and he'd watch as she would trace her fingers over it, lost in thought. Garrett wondered if she knew or remembered. If she did, she never said anything.

"Bella! Thank God! Are you okay?" Garrett asked, moving towards her only to be stopped by Emmett.

"I don't fucking think so," Emmett growled, his large palm pushing against Garrett's chest and shoving him roughly backwards.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Garrett asked incredulously, as his eyes swept the room and noticed them all glaring at him. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Rose," Bella said quietly. "Tell Emmett to let him through."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded and squeezed Rose's hand reassuringly.

Rose searched Bella's eyes for a moment and found nothing but pure fire. Good girl.

"Give him hell," Rose growled lowly.

"Oh, I plan to," Bella replied with a growl of her own, turning around to finally face Garrett.

Once Emmett reluctantly stepped out of the way, Garrett stupidly rushed to Bella and wrapped her up in his arms.

A moment later, Garrett was on his ass by the front door, the force of his collision causing the door to splinter the rest of the way and fall from its hinges.

Garrett looked over to Carlisle in confusion and a plea for help.

"Don't look at me. You're on your own with this one, old friend," Carlisle warned, his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Bella. What's wrong, baby?" Garrett asked, his brow furrowed as he cautiously stood up.

That was when the furniture started flying...

First it was a chair that he deflected with a hand.

"Don't you fucking dare call me baby!"

Then an end table flew beside his head as he barely dodged it.

"You lying piece of shit!"

Piece after piece came hurtling through the air at him, along with her insults following.

"Can we keep her?" Emmett whispered conspiratorially to Rose. Rose didn't respond. Perhaps it was because Rose was thinking the very same thing.

Carlisle looked to his own mate, expecting to find her fretting over the house being demolished. But surprisingly, Esme looked...a bit proud? Carlisle shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Bella, stop throwing things!" Garrett yelled. "Just talk to me!"

That stopped Bella abruptly in her tracks. She had Edward's piano lifted over her head, ready to hurl it at Garrett.

Edward, seeing an opportunity, gently snatched it from her hands, and set it down as far away from her as he could get it.

"Talk?" Bella sneered. "You want to talk? Okay, let's talk. Let's talk about _you_ being a _fucking liar_!"

"Is this about Jasper?" Garrett asked calmly, taking a step towards her. He just wanted to hold her. To touch her. She was so upset and he hated it.

"Your _good friend_ Jasper, you mean?" Bella growled, taking a step back in return.

"It's not like that," Garrett argued, quickly glancing around at the others. "I mean, yes, he's a good friend but I..."

"How long have you known Jasper and where he was?" Bella interrupted, her tone cold.

Garrett didn't answer. Fuck, he hadn't planned on the them talking to her. The plan was for her to come, fail at killing Jasper, and leave. Why the hell didn't she just leave after?

"How long? Fifty years? Sixty? _More_?" Bella growled. "All that time, and you kept it from me. _Why_?"

Garrett knew it was time to tell her truth...well, some of it. But she wasn't going to fucking like it...

"Because you weren't ready then. But it's time now and you needed to see for yourself. You need to let your parents go, Bella," Garrett replied gently.

Bella reared back as if she'd been slapped. " _What?_ "

"You've never grieved them. Instead, you turned your grief into this damn quest for vengeance. It's time to let this go and move on with your life."

"How dare you bring them into this! So you think you know what's fucking best for me? Is that it, Gar?" Bella shouted, her eyes now black as coal.

"I don't know. I've only taken care of you and been in love with you for over a century, Bella," Garrett scoffed. "You tell me."

Bella's eyes grew wide.

"That look. Right there. Your vengeance was the only thing you cared about; the only thing you _saw_. I was just hoping you would finally see...," Garrett paused abruptly, taking a deep breath before he broke and uttered the word _'me'._

His heart was on a precipice and she was set to kick it over the edge.

"That doesn't give you the right to _lie_ to me! And you don't get to make declarations of love as a defense for it, either!" she countered, not missing a beat – at least on the outside, anyway.

On the inside, she was a complete mess. _He was in love with her?_ She'd had no idea. Bella always thought they were on the same page with their relationship. Garrett was her best friend, her lover, and practically her sire, as far as she was concerned. He had helped her learn how to live as a vampire _and_ how to accept this way of life.

The fact of the matter was, Bella felt she owed him everything. Without him, she probably wouldn't have lasted more than a few days on her own. And if she had, who knows what she would have ended up becoming.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I've always just wanted to keep you safe," Garrett apologized while closing the distance until he was standing right in front of her.

Bella shook her head and stared at his chest. She had _trusted_ him and he _lied_ to her.

"Baby, please," Garrett plead, his hand guiding her face up to look at him. "I love you."

Garrett leaned down then and lightly ghosted his lips over hers; hoping, begging for her acceptance.

Jasper growled in reply from the open doorway.

* * *

 **AN:** Guess who is back? *whistles innocently* ;)

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for all the feedback! And thanks for being so understanding about the short chapters - y'all are the best! xoxo

Now let's see what Jasper thinks about that kiss...

* * *

Jasper knew that Garrett would be there; they had run across his scent on the way back to the house. He had also come to the conclusion on the run back that Garrett was somehow to blame for Bella tracking him down. Jasper didn't generally believe in coincidence, and Garrett's sudden presence was far too big of one. What he wasn't expecting, however, was to find Garrett with his lips and hands all over his mate.

Every cell in Jasper's body felt like it set on fire from the sight.

Jasper's growl remained a steady warning. He warred with himself to not move a muscle and stay planted there in the broken doorway. When it came to one's mate, though, all bets were off. Friend or not. Instinct was screaming at him to attack Garrett and claim what was rightfully his. Even if he still didn't think Bella would ever accept him, she was still _his_ mate. Now if Garrett would just move the fuck away from her, and fucking soon, maybe he wouldn't need to tear his friend's arms from his body.

Maybe.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," Peter chanted, grabbing Char's sleeve from behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Char asked, her eyes worried as she peered around Peter and Jasper into the Cullen's home.

"I didn't know until now. I didn't _know_ ," Peter rambled, his death grip now on Char's arm as she moved to stand beside him, both of them behind Jasper in the doorway.

"Peter, what are you going on about?" Char asked incredulously.

" _Look_ ," was all he said as he pointed into the room at Garrett and Bella.

Garrett's hand was on Bella's face while his other was at her waist, his eyes full of love as he gazed adoringly down at her and then back up at Jasper in confusion. Garrett, mistakenly thinking Jasper's growl was being directed at Bella, protectively pulled her closer into his body.

Jasper's growl grew deeper and more dangerous as his fists began to clench at his sides.

"Oh shit!" Char exclaimed, turning wide-eyed to Peter.

"Exactly."

"What do we do?" Char asked, her eyes scanning the room and finally settling on Edward.

Edward's head was bouncing from Jasper to Peter and Char like a damn ping pong ball. Fuck, if he wasn't digging around in their heads.

"Don't say it...," she began to warn.

"Bella is Jasper's _mate_?" Edward asked in shock, loud and fucking clear.

"Subtle. Thanks for that, Ed," Char admonished with a frown on her face and roll of her eyes.

" _What?"_ the room echoed with seven identical responses.

In that moment, Garrett felt his heart fall and shatter into a million pieces. It was his worst nightmare come true. He had dreaded the day she might find her mate or he his, because as far as he was concerned, there was no one else for him in this life but Bella. She was everything, and the only thing, that he ever truly wanted.

Char watched the pain fall over Garrett's face as he subconsciously clutched Bella even tighter to his body.

Jasper took a menacing step forward.

"Gary, you really need to let go of her and step back," Char warned.

"No! He does not!" Bella growled in return, her eyes now glaring daggers at Jasper's approach.

Garrett wisely attempted to pry himself from Bella's grasp as Jasper took yet another calculated step towards them.

"Baby, you have to let go of me," Garrett begged.

Of course, Bella didn't listen. Instead, she defiantly pressed her lips to his.

Garrett moaned in agony as she kissed him passionately. Fuck, how he wanted her. And now he was about to lose her forever. The thought of running away with her came to his mind, but he knew enough about the mating bond to know that it would never work. He also knew, he was no match for Jasper – and if he _could_ harm him, it would only harm Bella in the end, even if she didn't realize that for herself yet.

With a gasping breath and everything he could muster, Garrett finally pulled himself free from her grasp and took a giant step back; his lips still tingling from her kiss. He dropped to his knees, bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know," he whispered as Jasper stopped a few feet away.

" _She's mine_ ," Jasper snarled. His fingers twitched with the overwhelming desire to tear Garrett's head clean from his body - and he watched in satisfaction as Garrett closely followed the movement and flinched with the realization.

"Like hell I am! Don't you come near us, you son of a bitch," Bella growled, her hatred hitting Jasper hard.

"You don't feel it at all, do you?" he surmised after studying her reactions. Jasper turned slightly to look to Peter and Char in question.

"She's too angry to feel it, I'm afraid," Char answered sadly.

"Can she fight the bond completely, then?" Jasper asked, his gaze turning questioningly to Carlisle.

"Maybe. I've never seen it happen," Carlisle said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "But that doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Did you feel anything at all when I touched you earlier?" Jasper asked Bella, his tone soft.

"You mean when you grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against a tree?" Bella scoffed. "No. That didn't turn me on. _Although_... Gar has slammed me against a tree a time or two," she antagonized with a wicked grin.

"Bella, _don't_ ," Peter warned as Garrett also shook his head in warning at her.

Jasper turned his attention back to Garrett then, eyeing his submissive position up and down. He tried to find some calm in Garrett's submission and the fact that there was no way he could have known that Jasper and Bella were mates until now. But then, Garrett had some other things to answer for yet, didn't he...

"You know, I wondered who had told her about the treaty line and where I was. I would have never guessed it was you, though, _friend_. Just what fucking game are you playing at here, Garrett?"

Garrett raised his head and stared up at Jasper. "I did it for her."

"Is that so?" Jasper hummed. He knew there was more to it than that. While he wasn't lying to Jasper, he sure as hell wasn't telling the whole story, either.

"Let's go," Bella interrupted, reaching her hand out for Garrett to take. "We don't have to stay here and listen to his bullshit any longer." She glared at Jasper, daring him to try and stop her.

Jasper dramatically swept his arm out towards the doorway. "Go. If that's what you really want."

"Jasper...," Peter admonished while Char gasped, but didn't say anything further as Jasper shot them both a warning look.

Garrett eyed Bella's outstretched hand longingly. It was everything he wanted. But the fact was, she wasn't his and he knew, even if she was able to fight it and leave with him today, someday, he would still lose her to their bond. It was inevitable.

And there was only one reason why she was still choosing him in this moment, when her real mate stood so close by. That realization felt like the shattered pieces of his heart were now being ground into dust.

"I won't be your revenge, Bella."

Bella snatched her hand back as if she'd been burned. Was that what she was doing? Had she really been so caught up in her quest for revenge against Jasper that she would hurt even Garrett to achieve it? She told herself that she would never intentionally hurt him, but the look on his face was so full of pain, she knew she had done just that.

Did she love him? Of course she did. She loved him for everything he had done for her, everything he had been to her for over a century. Was she _in love_ with him? No. Not if she was being honest with herself and him. So where exactly did that leave them?

Bella opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again when the sound of Garrett's cell phone ringing filled the air.

Garrett's eyes grew wide, as pain was quickly replaced with panic.

* * *

 **AN:** I wonder who is calling...

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing! There must have been some technical problem with the site because I never got _any_ email notifications for reviews - so I thought no one reviewed at all. I was a bit sad and then very relieved to see that wasn't the case. Thank you again for taking the time to let me know what you think!

Now I wonder if that phone is still ringing...

* * *

Garrett pulled his phone from his pocket but didn't bother to look at the screen. He knew who it was. And it was no coincidence that Aro would be calling him now while he was there, at the Cullen's home. Garrett knew they had been tracking his phone – had known about it for quite some time. There was nothing he could do about it, though. If he had changed his phone in any way, they would know and he would have to answer to Aro as to why he didn't trust them with his location. Aro might even come up with an excuse for doing it – perhaps saying it was required because they sent him out on missions and it was a safety measure - if he bothered, that is; Aro could do whatever the hell he wished and didn't have to answer to anyone, least of all Garrett.

He watched as Jasper's eyes darkened and narrowed in suspicion, while Bella's looked from Peter and Char to him and back again in confusion.

If he didn't answer...

He was fucked.

If he did answer...

Fucked.

Garrett set the phone down on the floor in front of him and accepted the call. He then put the call on speaker – they would hear the whole conversation anyway with their vampire hearing; may as well get fucked thoroughly.

"Aro," Garrett answered as gasps rang out around the room in response; except from Edward, who looked smug that he knew who it was before everyone else and this time didn't blurt it out.

Jasper growled and Bella's head tilted in confusion.

"Garrett. I trust everything is well?" Aro asked, his voice smooth and slippery – like a damn snake.

"Everything is fine, Aro. I just don't have all the information you requested yet, which is why I hadn't called," Garrett replied in annoyance, which he tried hard to keep out of his tone but most likely failed at.

"Is that growling I hear? Are you that close to the newborns?" Aro asked innocently, as if he didn't know.

Jasper's fists clenched at the mention of newborns but kept his mouth shut. There would be time for answers, but not while the Volturi was listening. Jasper didn't get where he was without patience and knowing the right time to strike.

"I'm actually at the Cullen's home right now," Garrett answered with a roll of his eyes, ignoring Jasper's glare. Why did he have to play games – always fucking games with Aro.

"Oh! How splendid! I had wondered if you would visit your _friends_ since you were so close by," Aro said. "Is Carlisle there right now, too?"

"Yes," Carlisle gritted. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were almost black as he stared at Garrett and the phone with disgust and contempt.

"Splendid! How are you, _old friend_? How is your _little family_ doing these days?" Aro asked.

"We're fine," Carlisle all but growled in reply.

"Oh dear. Things don't sound fine. Perhaps I should come visit...," Aro suggested, his tone challenging.

"That's not necessary," Alice interrupted, finally stepping forward from behind Esme where she had been trying to get a glimpse at her and Jasper's future before the phone call diverted her focus towards Aro. "Everything is fine, Aro, I can assure you."

"Ah, sweet, dear, little Alice. Is that you? How are you? Have you given any more consideration to my offer?" Aro asked, his pleasantries sickening.

"I'm well, Aro, thank you for asking," she replied simply, her eyes warning Carlisle not to antagonize him. What ever she had glimpsed, must not have been good. "And no, I'm sorry, but I still won't be accepting your offer at this time."

"That's a shame," he sighed dramatically.

"Aro. I'd really like to catch up with Carlisle and the others and get back to my mission, since time is of the essence in this matter. I'm sure you understand?" Garrett suggested, trying desperately to end the call.

"Of course. I'm sorry for having interrupted," Aro apologized. "I'll be eagerly awaiting that information, Garrett," he added, his tone commanding.

Garrett sighed as the call ended.

"Why the fuck are you talking to the Volturi?" Jasper and Carlisle growled in unison, except Carlisle used 'hell' instead of 'fuck'.

"Wait," Bella interrupted both of them, her hand snatching the phone from Garrett before he could pocket it once more. "That was the _Volturi_?"

"Yes."

She turned the phone round and round in her hand while she thought back to conversations they'd had in the past. She remembered Garrett had told her about the ruling vampires long ago called the Volturi, but had not given them individual names. He did warn her about them though...

"But you said that I should stay far away from them," she asked, her brow rising in suspicion. "If that's the case, why would you be talking to them, Gar?"

Garrett fidgeted under her pinning stare. She was going to hate him. He had already lied to her about Jasper and now, she was never going to forgive him for this, he knew.

"I work for them," Garrett revealed, averting his gaze. He couldn't bear to look at her. He didn't want to see her disappointment and anger. Her hurt. The rest of them, he could handle.

"Holy shit," Rosalie gasped.

"What the fuck," Emmett roared.

"Traitor," Jasper spat.

Peter and Char were silent as they stared at Garrett in disbelief.

"So, you weren't really visiting with Peter and Char then, I take it?" Bella asked, facing Peter and Char in the doorway, both brows raised. The only friends Garrett ever talked about were Peter and Char. It was why she was so confused by his phone ringing when they were standing right there in the doorway. He had described them in detail - so there was no mistaking it was them - but he always said he had to talk to and see them in private... because of their personalities.

"No."

"And the other times you said you were going to visit them? You told me I couldn't go with you because Char was inhospitable and Peter was crazy. Was that a lie, too?" she interrogated.

"I did go see them once. I came here a couple of those times. The other times...," Garrett admitted reluctantly.

" _What!?"_ Char shrieked and Peter put a restraining hand on her arm to keep her from charging at Garrett. "You told her I was _inhospitable_?"

"I didn't mean it..."

"I am not inhospitable," she sputtered indignantly while turning to face Bella. "Peter tell her, tell her I am very friendly and a great hostess."

Peter stared at his mate in silence. She looked crazed in that moment, honestly.

"I said _tell her_ ," she growled, her eyes wild.

"She's a great hostess and very hospitable, Bella. You are quite welcome in our home, I assure you," Peter finally said, eyeing his mate warily. And Garrett implied Peter was the crazy one?

"There. See," Char said, while pointing to herself and Peter back and forth several times. " _We_ are _very_ welcoming."

Bella blinked. "O-kay," she said before turning her attention back to Garrett.

"Was _anything_ not a lie, then, Gar?" she asked him quietly, her tone full of hurt.

Garrett flinched at the sound. "I'm so sorry, Bella... Please let me explain..."

But it was too late.

Bella had tossed Garrett's phone in his lap and run out the door, pulling Peter and Char along with her, before he even finished saying her name.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh, Garrett...you've made your bed...

Now, who loves crazy Char?

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had to have a not so pleasant test done on my right arm and it was extremely sore afterward. I now have to see a surgeon next week to see how to proceed - maybe just more therapy but we'll see, fingers crossed.

Enough of my whining!

Back to the story...

* * *

Bella dragged Peter and Char behind her as she ran deep into the surrounding forest. After a while, she dropped their hands but kept on running. An unspoken request. Peter and Char gave each other sidelong glances, but continued to follow.

 _Where_ she finally stopped had Peter raising an eyebrow. Bella's conscious thoughts might be rejecting her and Jasper's mating bond, but her subconscious clearly had its own thoughts on the matter. Jasper's scent was all over the area and he wondered if any part of her realized _why_ she had come here of all places. The fact that she was seeking Jasper out in some form, even if subconsciously, told Peter that maybe there wasn't a way to completely fight the mating bond. That was good news – for Jasper's sake, at least. Peter took a seat once again on the small tree he had pushed down earlier that day – the same place where they had found Jasper. Bella even sat down in the same spot that Jasper had.

Char raised her brow as well as she glanced around the area and then to Peter; a small smile of understanding crossing her face before she sat down next to him.

"I'm not...," Char began but stopped as Bella looked up at her, her face pained and eyes glimmering with tears.

"I was going to beg his forgiveness," Bella said quietly. "Before his fucking phone rang... I was going to beg him to forgive me."

"Thank god you didn't," Char murmured angrily before moving to sit beside her. Bella sagged slightly against Char's side.

"Did you know?" Bella asked, looking to Peter. "That he worked for...the Volturi?"

Peter tried hard to steel his emotions but his face still showed the anger stewing beneath the surface he was trying so hard to control. "No."

"About... _me_?" Bella asked tentatively.

"No," Peter said, shaking his head apologetically. "He never mentioned you."

"He lied to you, too, then," she declared with a nod of her head.

"He did," Peter growled before taking a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry."

"So many lies," Bella scoffed, resting her head back against the tree stump. "I feel so stupid for having believed a single one of them. Especially the one when he said he loved me."

"You're not stupid," Char responded. "We all believed Garrett, too. And he may have lied about a lot of things... But, Bella, I do think Garrett is in love with you."

"Bullshit," Bella spat heatedly, turning her head to face Char. "Do you lie to Peter? Or does he lie to you?"

Peter and Char looked to each other and both shook their heads. "Not about important things, anyway," Char answered.

"Exactly. That's because love isn't built on lies," Bella explained.

"You do believe that I'm not really inhospitable, right?" Char asked suddenly, her eyes beginning to take on that crazed look again.

Peter looked at his mate incredulously. For the love of god woman... "Let it go, dear," Peter said in exasperation and with a roll of his eyes.

" _What_? I just want to make sure she knows, Peter."

"I believe you," Bella assured her with a small smile and a wink in Peter's direction.

"Good. Because there was that one time, but that bitch had it coming...," Char said, stopping at the sound of Bella's sad sigh.

"I know it's a lot to deal with all at once, Bella," Peter said gently, his eyes narrowed on a now sheepish looking Char. "Please know that we're here and you can talk to us, about anything at all. We promise we will never lie to you."

"It's just... I don't know where to go now," Bella said, her tone hollow. "Garrett was all I had. The only home I ever had. What do I do?"

"You can come home with us," Peter replied, earning a startled look from his mate.

"Um, Peter," Char hissed. "What about Jasper?"

Bella growled at the mention of Jasper. "What a _bout_ Jasper?"

"He's your mate..."

"Another lie."

"It's not a lie, Bella," Char said softly, turning to face her fully. "Jasper _is_ your mate."

Bella didn't know _what_ to believe at this point, much less _who_. Her instincts were telling her she could trust Peter and Char - so much so that she had dragged them along with her when she had fled the Cullen's home. But then, her instincts never warned her that Garrett was lying, either, so how much could she really trust them? "Fine. So what if he is," Bella retorted.

"So...," Char began, drawing out the word while she carefully considered what to say next. "I know what Jasper did to you was horrible..."

"What he did, was kill my parents," Bella growled. So they were _good_ _friends_ with Jasper, too, then? And he told them what he had done... and they were still going to defend him? Maybe her instincts were complete and utter shit.

"I know, and that's truly unforgivable," Char acknowledged softly. "But you have to know that Jasper's situation... _our_ situation...at the time... I mean the vampire who," Char paused, trying to collect herself but the panic at just the thought of Maria was gripping her like tendrils of evil. "The bitch who," she tried again and choked on her words.

Bella turned towards her with a look of sincere concern and then to Peter for answers. She didn't like the feeling in her gut at seeing Char look so vulnerable. What ever - _who_ ever - did that to her must be something straight out of nightmares, Bella surmised, since Char didn't strike her as weak, in any way. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Maria," Peter explained, and Char shuddered in response. "Is the vampire who held and tortured us for years and Jasper much, much longer. You need to talk to Jasper, Bella. Hear his story before you decide to dismiss your bond." Peter didn't add the thought in his head of: _if you even can._

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Bella said, grabbing and squeezing Char's hand. "Both of you. I really am. But.."

" _Please_ ," Char pleaded, not letting her finish. "Just talk to him. Hear him out. He's a good man, I promise you."

Bella stared at Char, considering, when she realized she now had the name of the vampire who had dragged her family to that barn that fateful night. _Maria_ \- the one whose mention seemed to have bothered even Jasper, who was nothing short of a monster in his own right.

Bella finally nodded after a minute of silence. "I'll think about it," she said unconvincingly, before standing up. "I'm sorry, I just need a little time alone right now," she added apologetically. Time to think. To assess her situation and the vampires who currently surrounded her. Then, it would be time to figure out the fucking truth.

"Of course," Peter said and they watched her sprint away.

Char sighed deeply. "Do you think she will ever accept him?" she asked.

Peter shrugged and stayed silent. Char's eyes narrowed on her mate.

"Peter Whitlock, what do you _know?_ " she accused, crawling over to him in a stalking prowl.

Peter shook his head at her and shrugged again. Char climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "Tell me," she whispered before pinching his side, hard.

He yelped but laughed. "You know I can't."

Char stared him down.

"Isn't is better if we just wait and see how their story plays out?" he asked, brushing some hair from her beautiful face.

"Is it a good story?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe," he hinted in amusement.

"A love story?"

"Maybe."

"As good as our story?"

"Our story is pretty damn amazing, isn't it?" he breathed, his lips ghosting the shell of her ear and causing her to moan.

"The best story," she replied before kissing him fiercely.

* * *

 **AN:** I admit this Peter and Char make my fingers itch to write their story!

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing and your well wishes! I'm trying more therapy on my arm in hopes that it will work and I can avoid surgery - so far not so good and I'm in a lot of pain, but there's still hope and I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

Now, back to the Cullen's home...

* * *

"Well, aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" Alice asked Carlisle after Bella ran from the house. "All of you," she added smugly, looking around the room at the others.

Carlisle said nothing, merely stared at her with annoyance. Esme frowned over at Alice in disapproval.

"Over my dead body," Rosalie murmured under her breath.

"You mean saving yourself, don't you, Alice?" Jasper sneered. "You know as well as we do that Aro would shove his hand so far up your ass, you would be his own personal puppet if he got a hold of you."

"Must you always be so crass?" she scoffed in disgust. "Something in common with your _new_ _girlfriend_ , I suppose."

" _Mate_ ," Jasper corrected, his tone proud.

"And what was I?" Alice hedged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," Jasper answered dismissively, before turning his attention back to Garrett.

Alice's face fell and Jasper felt the hurt radiating from her but she said nothing in retaliation – for once.

" _Jasper_ ," Esme whispered in admonishment but Jasper ignored her.

"What mission?" he asked Garrett instead.

Garrett stared silently up at him, still on his knees.

"What. Mission. Does Aro have you on?" Jasper repeated with a growl when Garrett didn't answer.

Garrett glanced at Carlisle. "A vampire making a newborn army in Seattle," he answered reluctantly.

Jasper hissed, " _Newborns_? How many?"

"Not sure yet on a full count."

"The increase in missing person reports over the past months...," Carlisle supplied as he thought out loud.

Garrett nodded.

"Who is making them and why?" Jasper interrogated.

Peter and Char arrived back at the house then before Garrett could answer. "We're back," Peter sang in greeting as they stepped through the doorway, hands tightly interlocked. "Huh. Would you look at that, dear...Garrett's still in one piece."

"Pity," Char remarked with a frown.

"So what did we miss then?" Peter asked Jasper after he took in the scene.

"Where's Bella?" Garrett and Jasper asked in unison when it became clear she hadn't returned with Peter and Char. Garrett stood up and Jasper took a reactionary step towards the door.

"Whoa there," Peter stopped them, dropping Char's hand and holding his palms out while blocking the front doorway in a wide stance.

Emmett snorted a laugh. "You look like Owen."

"Who?" Peter asked in confusion while trying to keep an eye on Garrett and Jasper's feet for any further movement towards the doorway.

"You know, Owen, from Jurassic World? He wrangled the raptors," Emmett explained, mimicking the famous pose.

"Oh yeah, I saw that movie," Peter said with a nod toward Emmett. "Except some things in _this_ world aren't as cute and fuzzy as a velociraptor," he added as he glanced warily at Jasper.

"Where is she?" Jasper demanded.

"She's fine," Peter emphasized. "She just needed a few moments to herself."

Jasper stared at Peter.

"She's fine, Major. I swear it," Peter promised, staring right back.

Jasper took a forced calming breath and Peter exhaled in relief. Peter really didn't want the experience of trying to hold the Major back, and he knew he would have ended up losing some limbs for it. But for Bella, Peter would have done his best; she deserved some space after everything that had just been revealed to her. He imagined that shit took time to process.

"Garrett here was just telling us about his latest mission; someone making a newborn army in Seattle," Jasper said, turning again to face Garrett.

"Newborns?" Char gasped in horror.

"Who's making them?" Peter asked in alarm.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Garrett expectantly.

"From what I had time to gather, her name is Victoria. But Victoria has another named Riley assisting her, though he doesn't appear to be much older than a newborn himself," Garrett explained, overturning a chair that had survived Bella's wrath and sitting heavily down into it. "I believe there is a third vampire as well, as I've heard them discussing someone else named James. But I haven't been able to figure out where he is or what his part is in all of it."

"Mates?" Jasper inquired.

"No. At least Victoria and Riley aren't. I'm not sure about Victoria and James' connection. I wasn't lying when I told Aro I didn't have all of the necessary information yet, you know," Garrett said, his tone revealing his annoyance.

"How would we know that, Gary? Since all you do is _lie_ ," Char accused, her tone sickly sweet and face scowling. If looks could kill, he would be ashes in the wind.

Garrett flinched slightly. "Well I'm not lying about this."

"When you visited here...," Carlisle spoke up.

"First or second time?" Garrett asked blandly, as if he was expecting the question. And he had been – Carlisle wasn't stupid. Garrett knew he would put it together sooner or later. He steeled himself for their reactions.

"First."

"Aro sent me."

"Motherfucker," Emmett cursed.

"You Bastard," Rose accused.

Esme gasped, but not at their language this time. They had welcomed Garrett into their home - into their hearts - and he had only been there to spy on them?

"Why?" Carlisle demanded.

"He wanted to know if you were truly playing house like you claimed or if you were actually a coven leader like he believed. And he wanted to know what your individual relationships were like with each other," Garrett said. "For the record, the second time I came on my own, to simply visit friends."

"And what did you tell Aro after the first time?" Esme growled, surprising Garrett at the pure vehemence behind it.

"That Carlisle was both, whether he admitted to it or not; head of a family _and_ coven leader - and where Carlisle lacked experience in coven leadership, Jasper was there to take over," he admitted guiltily. "He also wanted to know more about some of your family's talents," he added, while glancing at Edward and Alice pointedly but not elaborating further.

Carlisle shook his head in disgust at who he now considered his former friend. Jasper had been right when he called Garrett a traitor earlier. Because that's exactly what he was.

"Some advice?" Garrett offered, leaning back in the chair stiffly.

Carlisle raised a brow at Garrett's gall. "By all means," he gritted.

"You're focusing on the wrong thing here, Carlisle. If you want to worry about something, worry about why Aro let you in on the fact that I worked for them at all," Garrett suggested. Anything to draw focus away from the feeling of betrayal he could see on all of their faces. Garrett simply did what he had to do - what Aro _ordered_ him to do - didn't they understand that?

Carlisle barked a bitter laugh and studied Garrett. Did Garrett really think that he was that valuable to Aro? That he wasn't just as expendable as all the others before him?

"And are _you_ not also worried about why Aro doesn't care?"

"Terrified, actually. But not for myself," Garrett replied with brutal honesty. He had always wondered when the day would come that Aro would value a shot at Bella over Garrett's services. Was this the game Aro was now playing?

Dread settled in Garrett's gut like a giant fucking boulder.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you think Garrett's a traitor? Or was he merely doing what he had to do?

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading all of your thoughts! This week has been...stressful. I'll leave it at that and just say _thank you_ for your patience while waiting for this chapter. **  
**

Back to the story...

* * *

"We have to find Bella. She could be in danger alone out there!" Garrett exclaimed, his tone now frantic as he stood.

A hand between his shoulder and neck firmly pushed him back down into the chair.

Jasper's hand.

Garrett's throat bobbed as he didn't dare move a muscle.

"And why would she be in danger?" Jasper asked, his tone calm but with a very deadly edge.

Garrett felt Jasper's grip tighten when he didn't answer immediately. "From Aro. I believe he wants her," he blurted, wincing as he felt that grip start to grind against bone.

"I couldn't keep him from knowing about her, he would have seen her in my thoughts any way! I did everything I could to keep Aro from her for this long," Garrett defended.

"Or you could have had nothing to do with Aro in the first place," Carlisle interjected.

"Like _you_ didn't, Carlisle?" Garrett countered.

"I left long ago _because_ of Aro's dealings; _because_ of his games," Carlisle spat.

"He would have killed me if I had declined."

Carlisle scoffed. "Like he killed _me_ for leaving? Just admit you were too scared to do the right thing..."

"Are you already forgetting he sent me to spy on _you_ , Carlisle? Does that sound like he's forgotten – forgiven – you for leaving and making your own coven?"

"Can you see anything that Aro may be planning, Alice?" Jasper interrupted their argument. If Aro was really after his mate, he needed a plan and he needed one right fucking now.

With her hands rubbing her temples she groaned before answering, "No. He keeps changing his mind about every little thing. It's giving me a damn headache," she complained. "It's almost like he knows how to get around my gift, or something," she added with a hiss directed at Garrett.

"I _am_ sorry," Garrett apologized.

"Sorry you got caught," Emmett growled.

Jasper's head whipped to the front door and Char and Peter spun around just as Bella entered the house.

"Bella. You're okay," Garrett sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she questioned, tilting her head as her eyes narrowed in on him. "What have you done now, Gar?"

Garrett shook his head and remained silent - shocking, considering the chicken shit liar he was - so Peter opened his mouth to fill her in when Jasper beat him to it, "Aro knows about you and your gift."

"The Volturi? Know about _me_? _Why_?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I told you, your gift is special," Garrett finally found his voice.

Bella ignored him and continued to stare at Jasper for answers. "Why?" she asked him again.

Char squeezed Peter's hand. Bella obviously trusted Jasper to tell her the truth at very least. It was a start. A big one, actually, after all she had learned recently.

"Aro can see a person's thoughts – all of their thoughts, past and present – with touch," Jasper explained further.

"And he touched you?" Bella asked, turning towards Garrett.

There was that deer in headlights look again. Spineless. Motherfucking. Coward. Peter waited this time before he opened his mouth. Let Jasper build his trust with her even more.

"He didn't have to, Garrett told Aro about you," Jasper informed her.

"Of course he did," Bella sighed in disgust. "I still don't understand what it means, though... What good would I be to Aro? I can only shield myself."

"Aro wouldn't want her that badly if that's the case," Carlisle agreed, looking to Garrett in question.

"She _can_ shield others, I know she can. I've just never been able to coax that part of her gift from her," Garrett argued.

"Then he must agree with you that there's more to her gift. If he does indeed want her, that is," Carlisle said.

She had argued about this a million times with Garrett and he just wouldn't listen to her. Bella threw her hands up in the air and slapped them down on her thighs in exasperation. "Well, there's my fucking mate," she said, gesturing toward Jasper. "Can you still read his thoughts, Edward?"

Jasper's body tensed at her words. If only she hadn't said them with such fucking contempt.

"I can," Edward murmured. He didn't dare relay any of Jasper's thoughts to them on the matter, he knew much better than that by now.

"See?" Bella declared. "Wouldn't I be shielding my mate if I could?"

"You hate him," Garrett snorted. "Of course you aren't shielding him."

Both Bella and Jasper glared at him. "Wondering why I never shielded you, then, Gar, hmm?" Bella asked, her tone bittersweet.

"That's a good question. Maybe she really isn't capable," Carlisle thought aloud.

"Or _maybe_ ," Rose said, before pointing a perfectly manicured finger toward Garrett. "Maybe deep down, Bella always knew what a chicken shit liar you really are, Garrett."

Peter beamed proudly over at Rose. She was a smart one, that one, and he knew there was a reason he always liked her.

Char, unsuccessfully, covered her laugh with a cough.

And Carlisle, he turned to Rose and said, "Good point, Rose. A very good point."

Rose's lips curved up in a slight smirk back at him.

"I have to get back to my mission," Garrett groused, standing up.

"I'm going with you," Jasper stated, with no room for argument.

"Me too," Peter and Char said in unison.

"Me too," Emmett boomed.

"Me too," Bella said.

Jasper pointed to Emmett. "No. You're strong, Em, but about as stealthy as a damn elephant. This is a reconnaissance mission, nothing more at this point. Save your strength for if we need to fight – and help keep them safe here while we're gone."

Emmett pouted, but then nodded his acceptance.

"You two," Jasper said, pointing to Char and Bella. "Are staying here. Char, you're my second best fighter and I'm counting on you. Please protect her," Jasper commanded.

Char nodded, taking it as the order it was. "Of course, Major."

But Bella, she did not take orders from Jasper, of all people. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Like hell I am," she growled. "I'm not a dog you can just order to _stay_."

"I never said you were," Jasper replied, calmly. "But you _are_ staying here, for your safety."

" _For my safety_?" Bella bristled. "I can take care of myself..."

"Not against a Volturi guard, you can't," Jasper argued, his calm leaving quickly at the thought of her faced off against one of their guard. She would be no match for one of them. He just couldn't allow it; couldn't risk it.

Bella considered his words and you could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

Garrett chuckled under his breath. He knew exactly what that look meant on her beautiful face. He had seen it too many times to count.

Bella shot a warning look over at him to keep his fucking mouth shut.

His palms went up in a mock surrendering gesture. Besides, Garrett might thoroughly enjoy watching Jasper deal with _this_ side of Bella.

"So if it's all about my _safety_...," she trailed off, leading Jasper right where she wanted him.

"It is," Jasper affirmed, crossing his muscled arms over his chest and falling right into her web-like trap.

"Then wouldn't I be the safest beside _you_ , my mate?" Bella asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Checkmate, asshole.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you think Jasper has met his match? ;)

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing!

 ***** Sorry for the delay, I was packing instead of editing! I'm going away on vacation for a couple weeks! Unfortunately, that means the next chapter will be on at least a 2 week delay. We'll be visiting family and it's also the last ditch effort to rest my arm and maybe avoid having surgery. Sorry, but I promise I'll get the next update out as soon as I can once I'm back!

Now, let's see if there's a move Jasper can make against Bella's checkmate...

* * *

"Would you look at that, Char? He actually found someone equally as stubborn," Peter murmured in wonder to his mate, who tried hard not to crack a smile at Jasper's glare.

But Jasper's gaze swung quickly back to Bella. She was a formidable opponent, his mate, and perhaps, perhaps he had made a fatal flaw in underestimating her capabilities...and her stubbornness.

Jasper studied her. Studied her so intently, that Bella began to fidget under his stare – and hated herself for it. "Well?" she snapped impatiently.

"You haven't hunted recently enough," Jasper replied finally.

"So what? Neither has _he_ ," she defended, motioning over to Garrett.

"Actually, I grabbed something while I was in Seattle earlier," Garrett murmured, pointing to his now bright red eyes.

Bella glared at him. "Then I can grab something there, too."

"We don't have time to wait for you to hunt and we need to be in an out of there undetected, not leaving evidence of our presence lying around to be discovered," Jasper argued, giving Garrett a scathing look at the last part.

"I know how to cover my tracks," Garrett argued, affronted by the accusation.

"What about Peter and Char? Don't they need to hunt?" Bella tried, ignoring Garrett completely and turning her attention to them.

"We ate on our way here," Peter answered with an apologetic shrug.

Bella breathed out heavily through her nose. "Well what about you? Your eyes aren't looking all bright and bushy tailed either," Bella accused Jasper, while pointedly looking around at the other Cullen's eyes and comparing them to Jasper's darker ones.

"I can easily and quickly grab something in the forest on the run there. _You_ can not," he explained, and turned away from her, effectively dismissing the conversation.

Bella fumed at his dismissal. "Then I'll simply hunt like you then," she gritted.

Jasper fought his smirk of amusement before he turned to face her again. Somehow he didn't think she would take too kindly to it. "You want to go with so badly, that you'll hunt animals?" he questioned in surprise.

"Yes. I mean, how bad can it be?" she asked, her confidence wavering in contrast to her words. "What do you eat, anyway? Like, raccoon or something?"

Emmett guffawed at that and the others tried to hide their own smirks and smiles.

"Varmint don't taste very good," Emmett admitted once he calmed. "You should try bear – damn tasty."

" _Bear_?" Bella balked. "Is that what you eat?" she directed to Jasper.

"Deer mostly," Jasper answered.

"You eat...Bambi?" she asked, with an appalled look on her face.

"You eat humans and yet you think eating a deer, because of some cute cartoon character, is wrong?" Edward judged.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward," Jasper growled. "Wolves are always good, too," he added, trying to distract Bella from Edward's words. He could feel the sadness and regret radiating from her and he wanted to smack the ever living shit out of Edward for making her feel that way.

"You know how I hunt," Garrett growled at Edward.

"And you know how I feel about 'how you hunt'," Edward shot back.

"If it's not right for you, Edward, that's fine, don't hunt that way - _anymore_. But don't you _dare_ judge Bella for hunting the only way she knows how," Garrett defended. Garrett hunted criminals, for the most part, and Bella hunted that way because of him. He didn't like the look on her face at Edward's words, not when Edward had done the very same thing for decades. Who was he to fucking judge anyone?

No one noticed Peter's eyes narrow as Garrett spoke. No one except for Jasper, who looked at him sharply as he felt his friend's rising suspicion. Peter moved his head almost imperceptibly, just enough to signal to Jasper that they would discuss it later - away from the others.

"We don't hunt this way so that we can judge others choices," Carlisle piped up, his tone stern and reeking of finality. "If Bella wants to try hunting the way we do, then we will gladly do what we can to help her. But if not, then that is her choice and we will respect that choice. Do you understand, Edward?"

It was the elephant in the room how Carlisle pointedly left Garrett out of his offer for help, but no one dared comment or question him. Garrett frowned.

Edward nodded, looking thoroughly chastised.

Bella shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to not appear as hurt as she was as Edward's insinuation. "I'll eat whatever you do this time," she told Jasper. "I'm going with _you,_ for my protection, of course."

"Fine," Jasper conceded.

Bella began to smile in victory.

"But on one condition," Jasper added nonchalantly, halting her smile instantly.

"What... _condition_?" she asked, extremely wary of his tone.

"You hunt with me, alone. We'll easily catch up to the others when we're done."

"Fuck no," she responded immediately.

"I don't do well hunting with others close by and there is a bit of a learning curve involved that'll I need to teach you," Jasper explained.

Bella looked to Char and Peter pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but we don't know anything about hunting animals," Char apologized, making a face and wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought.

Bella looked around the room, hoping one of the others would step in and offer their assistance - especially after Carlisle's big speech about helping her if she wanted to try. But no one did. In fact, they all looked away; to the floor, to the wall, anywhere but at her face. No one was willing to go against Jasper's wishes, it appeared. Spineless wusses. Was Jasper really that scary to them?

Bella closed her eyes.

"Nothing else. Just to teach you," Jasper promised softly.

Bella shook her head.

"Why not? You've already admitted you're the safest with me, _your mate_..," Jasper trailed off.

Her eyes snapped open at that and stared deeply into his, as a hint of a smirk twitched on Jasper's lips.

Well, fuck.

Jasper knew how to play chess, too.

Bella snarled her annoyance at the recent turn of events, but then silently turned and walked out the front door to wait outside. It was either that, or rip that damn smug smirk off his face and she wasn't sure that would go so well for her.

Jasper took that as her acceptance as he watched her walk away. And even though he could feel her anger and annoyance loud and clear, he had to admit, he was more than looking forward to teaching her how to hunt.

Char cleared her throat after a moment.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, although he already had a good guess what she wanted.

"Since Bella is going with you now...," Char began.

"Yes. You can come," Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Major," she squealed and dashed out the front door to wait along with Bella.

Peter chuckled.

"Have something to say, Peter?" Jasper growled.

"Not a word, Major. Not a word," Peter laughed and sauntered out the front door.

"Let's go," Jasper snapped at Garrett.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you think the score is tied now? ;)

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks so much for reviewing! ~ I'm back! My vacation was wonderful, and much too short!

This chapter is the longest one so far. I didn't want to split it up at all because I didn't think it would flow as well - I hope that is okay!

Let's continue...

* * *

They ran for several minutes before Jasper slowed to a walk. The others slowed as well but Jasper motioned for them to continue on. They would catch up to them in a bit.

Bella stopped and longingly watched the others leave, then turned an icy glare toward Jasper.

"So pray tell, what's so fucking hard that you have to teach me how?" she asked.

"Can you hear them?" Jasper asked calmly, ignoring her tone and continued glare.

"Of course I can hear them," Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How many?" Jasper asked.

Bella rolled her eyes again and sighed in annoyance when Jasper simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. "Four," she said.

"And what are they?"

"Oh for god's sake. They're _Deer_ ," she growled and took off running towards the sound of their beating hearts. Their smell wasn't at all appetizing but she had to admit she was pretty hungry and the sound of their heartbeats getting louder the closer she got, made her feet run even faster.

Jasper followed behind her from a distance. He wasn't sure if she required space when she hunted, since she hadn't let him get that far before she took off. He wasn't surprised – had expected it, actually. She was so damn stubborn and the overconfidence had been oozing from her. He knew how it would play out and part of him wanted to stop her, but the other part – perhaps the devil on his shoulder part – wanted to watch her realize he was right about that learning curve. So he simply followed, for now.

The four deer were sipping from a small stream, completely unaware of the predator quickly closing in on them. Bella sprinted and leaped at the closest one, a large buck, taking it down with a heavy thud. The buck struggled and kicked and Bella fought to hold the writhing deer still while she tried to find purchase at its neck with her teeth.

Too much pressure. She had used too much pressure to subdue the animal and she felt it begin to crush beneath her. Her teeth tore haphazardly at its neck causing blood to spill all over the place. The ground. Her clothes. Blood had gone everywhere.

Once the animal was drained, she sat back on her heels. She was covered in blood and what was worse, was the mangled corpse on the ground in front of her.

Bella was on her feet in an instant and she whirled around to face Jasper, who still stood a good distance away as he watched. "Why didn't you warn me?" she shouted.

"I tried," he replied. "But you weren't willing to wait and listen to me, remember?"

Bella looked down at herself again, covered head to toe in the animal's blood. "Fuck."

"I have extra clothes for you," Jasper said, tossing her the backpack he had taken with them for just this occasion.

She stared at the bag and then back up at him. "You knew this would happen," she accused.

"I said there was a bit of a learning curve to it – and it happens to everyone their first time," Jasper defended.

Bella looked over her shoulder at the mangled corpse. It was almost unrecognizable. She was truly disgusted with herself.

The forlorn look on her face made Jasper's chest begin to ache. "Did you get enough?" he asked softly, scrutinizing her eyes. It didn't look like she had, but he wasn't sure she would be willing to try again – at least not with him.

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed and she shook her head, "No."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

The words hung heavy in the air between them, and Bella said nothing.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to hunt with me," Jasper clarified. "I should have had Rose come with us to teach you and then head back to the house afterward. I just wanted...," he trailed off and stared down at the ground at his feet. "I'm sorry," he repeated, not looking up.

Jasper waited silently for her scathing remark but it never came. Instead, after a few minutes of silence, her hand appeared in front of him – the backpack dangling from it.

"I should probably wait to change if I'm going to try again," she said.

Jasper looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised. I did say that I was the safest with you, remember?" Bella snarked as he gently took the backpack from her outstretched hand.

"I remember," Jasper replied. "And you are," he added fiercely.

Bella glanced once more at the mangled corpse. "It would be so much easier if I could just snap their necks like I normally do with humans," she commented.

"You snap their necks?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Garrett hates it. He says that since they're criminals they don't deserve a quick death. But even bad people have someone that cares about them somewhere, don't they? It just makes it easier – for me," she shrugged.

"The deer won't taste as good, I don't think, but you can snap their neck first if you are more comfortable that way," Jasper offered.

"You won't make fun of me for it like he does?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Jasper's eyes darkened at the thought of Garrett making fun of her. "Of course not and for the record, Garrett's an asshole."

Bella nodded but didn't say any more about Garrett. "How much worse will they taste? Because I have to say, they taste like shit," she said, her face wrinkling up in disgust.

Jasper laughed at the look on her face. "I'm not sure. But let's find out."

Her eyes were glued to his for a moment as she studied him. "Why do you hunt animals, anyway?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, you obviously didn't used to and the taste..."

Jasper flinched, although her emotions suggested she was slightly more curious than accusatory with her question. _Slightly_.

"How about you try again and then I'll answer your question afterward," Jasper suggested.

"Fine."

Even though she had opted to snap her own kill's neck, Jasper still went over the fact that animals put up a better fight and so finding the right amount of pressure to hold them down was the key to not crushing them. His training involved showing her first on his own kill how to use the lightest amount of pressure and gradually increase it until the animal stilled enough.

Bella's second hunt went far better than her first. She had still spilled a bit of blood on herself, but only a little this time. One more hunt and she'd have it mastered.

"You weren't wrong, that did taste even worse," Bella admitted with a frown as she pulled the change of clothes from her bag and watched as Jasper buried their kills. He had blood down the front of his shirt from handling her kills and she wondered if he had brought clothes for himself as well. Sure enough, she dug through the bag and found another pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She held them up and away from herself, so they wouldn't get dirty. "Quite the planner, aren't you?"

Jasper shrugged. "Like I said, it was to be expected."

As he replaced the dirt over the corpses, he could feel Bella's heated stare. "What?"

"Are you going to answer my question now?" she asked as she began to strip her blood soaked shirt from her body.

Jasper wiped the dirt from his hands down his jean covered thighs and raised an eyebrow while he watched her strip. Her skin was unmarked, except for his scar on her neck, and she was so fucking beautiful.

"Well?" she prompted as she tossed her dirty clothes to the side and picked up the clean ones. They must be Rose's, she surmised, as she inspected the length of the jeans.

Having been distracted by her body, Jasper had forgotten to answer her. He cleared his throat, while his eyes continued to watch her every glorious movement.

"I can feel them," he answered finally.

Bella paused her dressing. "What do you mean?"

"Every single emotion as they die," Jasper explained. "It was... too much."

Bella finished dressing, cuffed the jeans, and sat down, deep in thought, while Jasper waited for the question he knew was coming next.

"My parents?" she asked, her voice tentative and quiet.

Jasper nodded.

"Me?"

"No. I couldn't feel anything from you," Jasper answered as he began to strip off his own shirt.

"Why not?" Bella asked, trying hard not to admire his defined chest and abs.

"I don't know for sure, maybe your gift was blocking me," he guessed.

"But I didn't have my gift when I was human and I can't block you now as a vampire," she argued.

"You most likely did have some of your gift even as a human. Perhaps it's because you weren't my mate yet that's the reason why you were able to block me when you were still human. Though I do think you might be capable of blocking me now, if you really wanted to."

"Are you implying I don't _want_ to block you?" she asked incredulously. "Because you're sounding an awful lot like Garrett with this crap."

Jasper raised his palms in surrender after adjusting his clean shirt. "Not implying anything."

"Why did you hunt humans, then, if it was that hard for you?"

He sighed. "Because I didn't have a choice."

"Because of Maria?" she prodded.

"Yes," he gritted. "We need to get going."

Bella watched him hastily shove their dirty clothes back into the backpack, even forgoing changing his jeans. It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate – yet, anyway. She got the sense that he wanted to tell her – no, _needed_ to tell her. It was a feeling in her chest that she couldn't explain and didn't particularly like either.

But when Jasper ran off wordlessly, she followed; her thoughts turning to what Peter had mentioned to her previously about Maria, the vampire who had held them captive for years.

Just what the hell had she done to Jasper?

* * *

 **AN:** Is she beginning to see him a bit differently, do you think?

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me typing even when it hurts! I go back to the doctor next week and most likely surgery in my future since it's not any better and we've tried every other option. Ah, well, it was worth a try. :(

Back to the story...

* * *

Bella and Jasper ran silently to meet up with the others. Bella's thoughts continued to go over everything she had learned in their time alone together earlier.

So Jasper could feel human's emotions as they died – as he killed them? She wondered how horrible that must be, though part of her vindictively thought it was fitting that he felt her parent's terror and horror in their final moments. However, he wasn't in the barn that night of his own accord, since he was being held captive by Maria, and she wasn't sure what to do with that bit of information. Was he still at fault for their deaths? Absolutely. But did he have a choice that night? And if he did, would he have acted differently? She wasn't sure. There was obviously much more she needed to learn about Jasper.

When they finally caught up to the others, just outside of Seattle, Peter eyed Jasper critically; his gaze inspecting Jasper's clean t-shirt and yet still dirt covered jeans.

Jasper felt Peter's assessment of him and cut him off before he could question, "Don't."

"Later, then," Peter replied, not willing to let his friend and sire off the hook quite so easily.

Jasper glared but said nothing more. It was pointless trying to dodge Peter when he was so determined. He would deal with Peter's questions later, there was more pressing matters to deal with now.

Garrett unfolded a map on the ground, covered in notes from his previous surveillance.

"This," he said, pointing to a large 'X' marking on the map. "Is where most of the newborns are being held, as far as I could tell. It's a two story, old abandoned factory."

"Most?" Jasper questioned.

"There's a warehouse here," Garrett explained, pointing to a smaller 'x' marking a few miles north of the other location. "It appears they are keeping some of them here, as well."

"Why split them up?" Peter asked, turning to Jasper.

"Fighting," Jasper answered immediately. "If there's only two or three of them running the whole thing, they would have a hard time keeping them from fighting with one another; even killing one another."

"They will kill each other?" Bella asked in horror.

"Remember when you were a newborn?" Garrett snickered. "You wanted to kill me a few times just because you didn't get your own way."

Bella nodded, pretending to think back. "I did, you're right. My instincts, apparently, were right on. Who knew?" she sneered at him.

"You weren't thinking that way when you were screaming my name with my head between your legs," Garrett shot back. He knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that he wished he hadn't said them, but he was hurt by her comment and he had lashed out.

Jasper ground his teeth together and clenched his fists to keep from attacking Garrett. Bella on the other hand, didn't use the same restraint and launched herself at him. "You fucking asshole!"

Char stepped between them and caught Bella, her arms encircling her while whispering frantically into her ear. "He's not worth it."

Char turned to Garrett once she felt Bella's body relax against hers. "Next time, I will gladly let her tear you the fuck apart. And when she's done, I'll hand her this," she growled, pulling her lighter from her jean's pocket and holding it up to his face for him to see. She flicked it and the flame flickered brightly before she snapped it closed.

Bella breathed heavily and tried to distract herself by examining the map.

"What's here?" she asked, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that," Garrett apologized instead of answering her question.

"What's here?" she repeated, her finger now pressed more firmly to the map.

"Baby, please look at me. I said I'm sorry. I love you and I hate that I'm losing you to him," Garrett continued.

"Is that what you have told yourself? Your excuse, your reasoning, for each fucking lie over the years? To try to keep from losing me?" she spat, turning toward him.

"Well it clearly doesn't matter now, does it?" he countered, gesturing to Jasper.

" _He_ has nothing to do with this!" Bella shouted. " _You_ are the one who lied to me. _You_ are the reason. _You_."

"Bullshit. If it wasn't for your damn mating bond with _him_ , you would be on your knees right now for _me_ at _our_ home," Garrett growled, his anger taking over his words. Jasper had fucking ruined everything. They could have had it all, if she would have just let herself love him and forgotten about Jasper.

This time Jasper couldn't restrain himself, and he had Garrett pinned, his face pressed hard into the ground with his strong hand on the back of his head, before Garrett could even attempt to counter.

Bella let out a shuddering breath as she watched Jasper press Garrett further into the earth.

"You okay?" Char asked her softly.

Bella nodded shakily.

"Do you want this?" Char offered, holding up the lighter to her. She hadn't been joking earlier. Hell, she would help Bella light him up, if she asked. Garrett had crossed many lines, but this was the final one in Char's eyes.

Garrett struggled and Jasper growled dangerously, tightening his grip further.

"Bella?" Char asked.

Bella shook her head, her eyes filling with venom. "No. That's not what I want."

At Bella's words, Jasper released Garrett with one last shove into the dirt and stood. Jasper approached Bella and stood silently in front of her, blocking her view of Garrett. He didn't try to touch her, but she felt his gift tentatively reaching out to her and she didn't attempt to fight it. Instead, she welcomed it. Calm and comfort; what he sent her felt like a blanket wrapping softly around her, and perhaps, a much needed stiff drink. He was such an enigma to her and she simply couldn't reconcile the monster she knew him to be with the man standing in front of her wordlessly comforting her now. Could it really be due to their mating bond like Garrett suggested? Bella wasn't so sure she believed that to be the case. After all, Peter and Char certainly thought highly of him and her instincts still told her she could trust them completely.

When Jasper felt her calm down enough, he nodded, to her and himself, and stepped aside.

"All those years with you, and I never really knew you, did I?" Bella asked Garrett quietly.

Garrett said nothing, his head still hung in defeat while wiping dirt from his mouth.

"After this is over, I never want to see you again," she stated before turning away from him.

As she turned to the map once more, a lone venomous tear escaped her eye and fell to the thick paper, landing in the exact spot that Bella had asked about earlier.

She gently wiped the map with the pad of her finger, and asked again, "What's here?"

* * *

 **AN:** Garrett is his own worst enemy. And he isn't handling losing her well. The question is, what lengths would he be willing to go to try to keep her?

Thoughts?

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the characters contained in this story.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Language, Violence, Sex. You've been warned.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reviewing!

Sorry about the delay on this update, but in exchange this chapter is a bit longer!

I'll be having surgery on my arm next week. That, unfortunately, means that this will be the last update for ~3-4 weeks. I have to have it completely immobile for that amount of time and will not be even allowed to click a mouse button or type (with my right arm and I'm totally useless with my left). _I'm sorry!_

Anyway, let's continue...

* * *

Garrett made a show of dusting himself off after standing. He walked slowly, calmly, over to Bella and leaned over her shoulder to see where she was referring to. He was so close behind her, that Bella felt his breath on her neck – the bastard.

"There's nothing there," Garrett said matter-of-factly.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?" she asked, turning to look at him over her shoulder. The move put their faces inches apart and Bella quickly turned her head back to the map. Garrett knew exactly what the hell he was doing and Bella was not amused; Jasper's low growl was not unheard, either.

"I'm sure," Garrett insisted, taking a single step back upon hearing Jasper's growl. He had no desire to taste the ground again so soon.

"But it would be the perfect spot, strategically," Bella argued.

"There's nothing there," he repeated slowly, his tone exasperated now. "Just an abandoned gas station and a large, single story building that's being used for storage. No signs of anything out of the ordinary."

Jasper walked over and looked at the map himself, studying the spot that Bella had pointed to. "No scents nearby, new or old?" he questioned.

" _No_ ," Garrett all but growled. "I _do_ know how to do my job, for fuck's sake."

" _Your job_ ," Bella repeated and shook her head in disgust. "Right."

"I could check it out, Major," Char volunteered, having moved closer to inspect the map herself.

Garrett scoffed and rolled his eyes. Did no one listen to him?

Jasper thought his options through before replying, "Fine. Char you check it out while the rest of us will start with the warehouse – you can meet us there afterward. Then we'll all head to the other building together."

"I want to go with Char," Bella stated.

"No."

"No?" Bella said, drawing out the word. "Why not? I'd be safe with Char..."

"This isn't up for debate or negotiation," Jasper cut her off, unwilling to give even a little this time. He refused to have his mate anywhere in the city without him by her side, not when there was a newborn army in the vicinity.

"I beg to differ," Bella gritted.

"You can beg all you want, but you _will_ be staying with the group," Jasper told her, his tone full of finality.

"I'll check it out thoroughly, I promise," Char said, stepping between them and putting a hand on Bella's shoulder in reassurance.

Bella looked into her new friend's eyes.

"And I will be fine," Char added upon seeing the genuine worry and concern in Bella's eyes.

Bella nodded and squeezed Char's hand on her shoulder, though she didn't feel very reassured. She did, however, feel somewhat grateful that Jasper listened to her enough to send someone to check it out, even if she couldn't go with. Garrett obviously wouldn't even listen to a word she said.

"Peter, why don't you go with Char," Jasper suggested after a moment.

Peter raised a brow but didn't argue. He would be lying if he didn't feel a bit relieved to be going with his mate and making sure she was safe. He wondered if Jasper had picked up on any of his unease at her going alone in this situation or if he was doing it simply to calm Bella's worries – perhaps a mixture of both.

Peter nodded his acceptance to Jasper and Jasper returned a knowing look. Definitely a mixture of both, then.

The group split up and put their plan into motion.

Bella, Jasper, and Garrett circled around the warehouse, trying to find an ideal location to attempt to get a closer look inside.

"Bella, stay here," Jasper said, motioning for Garrett to follow him.

Bella glared at him but did as he said. They were too close to the warehouse and the newborns to strike up an argument; though that wouldn't stop her from calling him an asshole later.

Jasper peered through a small crack in a window at the corner of the building and then crouched low. Garrett took a quick look through the same crack and then crouched as well. Jasper motioned him forward and the two of them slowly moved around the corner to the opposite side of the building.

The newborns paced nervously inside, all fourteen of them, their snarls and growls increasing as they detected the smell of strange vampires nearby. Jasper sent two of them anger and thirst, causing them to begin to fight with one another. Hopefully that would be enough to distract the others from their presence as they made their way around the rest of the perimeter of the warehouse.

After inspecting all of the entrances and exits, they made their way back to Bella. Peter and Char were just arriving. Jasper motioned them to move and the group moved to a safer distance where they could talk and not be overheard.

"What did you find?" Bella questioned immediately.

Char rubbed her neck nervously before hesitantly answering her, "There wasn't anything there."

Garrett threw them a smug look and Char rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand. It doesn't make sense," Bella replied, looking in the direction of the location on the map, as if she could see the building from there.

"I swear we checked everywhere, Bella. There's nothing there," Char assured her.

"I know," Bella said. "I trust you did. Thank you for checking."

"I'm sorry, but it appears the asshole was right," Char sneered at Garrett. "But you know what they say? Even a broken, dickhead of a clock is right twice a day."

Garrett's smirk fell from his face and he scoffed, "I don't know how the hell Peter lives with you."

"Very happily, actually," Peter answered, giving Garrett a forceful clap on the shoulder as he moved past him. Garrett staggered from the force and Char smiled while Bella giggled.

"What's it looking like so far, Major?" Peter asked.

"Fourteen. Most appeared six months or less. Easily influenced and no gifts that were obvious," Jasper informed.

"That's not that many," Peter pondered. "How many did Garrett say were at the other building?"

"I didn't," Garrett interjected, moving to stand near them. "I never got a closer look before I had to leave to find Bella. But I believe there's more at that building than at the warehouse. I think they're keeping the older ones at the warehouse – but I can't confirm that, it's just a theory at this point."

"If six months are the older ones, then they're either doing a shit job," Peter suggested. "Or it's their first rodeo."

"I'm thinking it's their first," Jasper agreed. "The question is, _why_? What's their motive?"

Garrett shrugged and with a gleam in his eye said, "What was Maria's motive? Since you knew her best...Major."

Jasper's eyes turned black as night as his fingers quickly wrapped around Garrett's throat. "You think she'll protect you, don't you?" Jasper growled. "If you can provoke me enough, making her hate me even more for hurting you, she just might be able to choose you over her mate, is that it?"

Garrett's eyes shot over Jasper's shoulder and Jasper looked behind him...straight into Bella's very annoyed gaze.

"Are you two done over here? We do have another building to check, remember? And I want to get this shit over with, so that I can go home with Peter and Char," Bella said, effectively shutting them both down.

Jasper's eyes snapped to Peter's, who gave a small, nervous wave in return. "Oh, by the way, Major, I invited Bella to come home with us."

Jasper's fingers released Garrett's neck, taking Garrett by surprise.

It was obvious that Jasper's time with Maria was a vulnerable spot for Jasper, even if Bella didn't know all the details yet herself. And she really didn't like that Garrett had stooped so low as to try and use that information against Jasper, especially in some twisted attempt to win her back.

No. She didn't like it at all.

Bella turned to walk away but added, "Oh and Gar? I heard what you fucking said to him and you should know, I won't protect you next time. And I certainly won't blame Jasper for anything that happens to you."

Bella didn't see the small smile on Jasper's lips; but she did feel the warmth spread through her chest at having defended her mate.

* * *

AN: Share your thoughts?

See you all again in ~3-4 weeks!

 ****** Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
